A Song For Sorrows Unfixed
by SingingSorrows
Summary: This isn't really a song, but it is a poem. It takes place during the Riddle, around the time Maerad kills a bard. Giving the point of view of both Maerad and Cadvan, it shows the hurt each feel and the longing they have for each other.


**For those wondering about **_**Unknown Waters**_**, I'm currently stuck. Can't really decide on where to take it, yah know? It's weird, I'm used to posting more often, and I rarely get writers block, but well, it has infected me and taken root. I'm fighting it though, so don't worry. In the meantime however, I wrote this out of shear boredom.**

**P.S. This story takes place during the **_**Riddle**_**, and alternates between point of views. It isn't exactly my take on the story, I just put it into poetry and had fun doing it. So yeah…**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**A Song For Sorrows Unfixed**

I gaze under hidden lashes

At the man riding near

I yearn to whisper in his ear

Of my Love for he,

But never once does he glance

At me.

So I hush my feelings

But doing so

Tears a part of me

*********

She rides so close

I try to hide my blush

But I fear I fail miserably.

Can she see my glances?

So furtive that none are clear

I care for her more than I should

I am older, she younger and

Abused.

Beaten enough

So as to ruin all chances of her Love

Ever blossoming

*********

My soul aches

I hid my heart

And Darkness hid my mind

What have I done?

My actions?

Are not my own

This evil person you see

Before you

Is not me!

Why can't you hear me?

I did not kill that Bard.

It was not me!

**********

Why?

How could she kill so meaninglessly?

With not a care in her eye?

Why?

How could I Love a person such as she?

But I do, I cannot leave her

Is this really she?

The young woman who I Fell for

So Hardly?

*********

He Cannot look at me

His Hate is too much to receive.

Inside I Burn with famished heat

It needs to Feed

This hunger does.

Before it Kills me.

One life taken

First step along

To feeding this Monster inside

That I cannot envision

But instead I feel

Its ice numbing steel.

*********

Her presence is cold

It's as though

No one travels beside me

What Happened to her?

What Happened to me?

Why can't I comfort her?

This is all becoming too much

For Me.

*********

I can Almost touch

The poisonous smog

Hanging low

So as if to Tempt me.

It does,

And I grasp at its thin tresses

By the Light,

Suffocation is near

For my soul

Once Good and Pure.

*********

What is that look upon her face?

As if she just found something

To be Bitter.

Scrunched up mouth,

Tilted nose,

Then the mouth

Turning down into a frown.

*********

I cringe at the feel

Of this Darkness Unreal

I never knew

Of this Power

It be Heady

And Heavy

A drug that I can fall into,

Cling to.

It will Love me no matter Who I am

So if it is so perfect,

Why do I smell its rotten stench?

*********

She does not smile

No laughs escape

That stonily set stare

Are It's eyes empty?

"Hello," I yearn to call

"Is my Friend there?"

*********

He does not think I see his glances?

Does he believe me dumb?

I shall show him the Truth

If he continues to yearn for

Lost Love.

For that feeling is

Not There.

It shall not return.

*********

Nothing to do but Wait?

I do Not Know.

I thought that she was good

I still Hope…

But now all Hope has died.

= * = * = * = * = * =

When you know you care,

Say what you need,

Tell that person that you do indeed

Love them truly.

Do not wait.

For maybe if you do…

It might be one second too late.

_= * = * = * = * = * =_

**ONLY A STUPID HUMAN WOULD SOMEONE ASK WHY A POEM DOESN'T RHYME!!!!**

(take that into consideration before you decide to write something stupid like 'why doesn't it rhyme?')

**READ. READ. READ.**

**What'd you think? I know it's not the best, and it takes place about the same tame my story, Falling Into Shadows does, but I had fun writing it and decided to post it since I'm getting nowhere with Unknown Waters. By the way, I haven't given up on that story, I'm just sorta lost on it. I'm also writing my own stories on , you should really check it out. I'm going under the same penname(SingingSorrows) and the link is on my profile. Y'all won't recognize my writing, I could almost swear to it. Well…(sigh)…goodbye!**


End file.
